Endermaster
The Endermaster is the main antagonist of the Minecraft animation series Endventures. Despite his role, he does not physically appear much to the heroes due to being trapped in the End. He is the ruler of Endermen and The End, and the adoptive father of Endaria. He wants to escape the End, conquer the Overworld, and move there. The Endermaster is responsible for the invasion of Endermen that plagued the overworld and resulted in the loss of many lives. He was voiced by Willcraft himself in episodes 1 and 2, did not have a voice during episodes 3-8, and starting from episode 9 onward, he was voiced by Max Mucha. Biography Origin The Endermaster was originally an unnamed human living in a village with Endreai and many Villagers. One day, a suspicious Villager offered him an Ender Crystal and a Potion, which the human bought. Following this, the human experimented with the Potion and Ender Crystal, which ended up mutating him into the Endermaster. The Villager who sold the items turned out to be a servant of Herobrine, and Herobrine himself teleported the Endermaster to The End. Within The End, he found the Ender Dragon, who tried to attack him, but the Endermaster killed her with his newfound powers. He tried to leave the End through the portal that the dragon left behind, but it didn't work. With Endreai distraught over who will be the leader of the Endermen, the Endermaster takes the dragon's place as the ruler of the End, killing one Enderman who objected to the idea of him being the leader. The Endermaster was disliked as the ruler by the Endermen, as they preferred the Ender Dragon over him, which leads to the Endermaster making his own plan to hatch the Dragon Egg and raise the new Ender Dragon to be loyal to him and control The End through it. He adopted the hatched Ender Dragon and named her Endaria. Eventually, he gave Endaria a human form to make communication with her easier. After 50 years of living in the End, he began to desire going to the Overworld, thus commanding all Endermen to attack humans without being provoked so that when he finds a way to travel into the Overworld, he would already have conquered it. Episodes 1-5 At some point before the series started, the Endermaster ordered an attack and plundering on the Main City that destroyed it. He then sent Endreai to go after Colin, seemingly unknowing of the fact that he did not come from that city. After Endreai was defeated by Colin and Porky, the Endermaster appeared to Colin and Red as an astral projection, and ordered Endreai to attack them again, and had him blow up Colin's house after they escaped. He then stalks the heroes with his astral projections and sends more Endermen to attack. Seeing Shadow's skill with the Endblade, he brews a potion to poison and transform him into an Enderman under his control. He attacks Endreai after believing that the potion was ruined by Endreai's pink dye. When the Enderman triplets Endy, Slendy and Tendy report that the heroes have a map to a city, the Endermaster orders that the map be taken. After the map is taken and he reads it, the Endermaster makes a plan to cross the sea to reach the city on an island. Episodes 6-12 Apparently, the Endermaster had set the difficulty to Hard to allow the Endermen to kill humans more easily. He also had the Endermen building him a castle, which had just been finished. After hearing about a traitor Enderman among his ranks, he asks Wrecker to describe the traitor, which he then realizes that the potion had mutated Shadow after all, and when Shadow fully transforms into an Enderman, he will have him replace Endreai as his general. The Endermaster had his Endermen kidnap Witches from across the Overworld so he can brainwash them into making potions for his forces. It was then revealed that his plan to have the Endermen cross the sea was by building 2 boats. After one of the boats was taken by the heroes, Endreai reported this to the Endermaster, and he commanded that he take the boat back and kill the heroes, warning Endreai that if he fails this time, he will be executed. After Endreai failed, the Endermaster burns him alive, promoting Wrecker to general to replace him. After this, Endermaster talks with Endaria about having her attack the Rebel Island in her dragon form, and then trains by fighting some Endermen. When one of his imperial guards calls Endaria an "impure brat", he kills that guard as he demands that no one is allowed to talk about his daughter like that. After Endaria said she was ready, The Endermaster sent her to attack the Rebel Island, and when she failed, he hits her and demands her to be out of his sight. Watching Wrecker's invasion of the Rebel Island, and seeing him being beaten by Porky, the Endermaster uses his astral projection to grab a sword and kill Porky. Once the invasion is over and Wrecker succeeds, the Endermaster congratulates him and promises to train him in combat alongside him. Due to the series' seeming cancellation, it's unknown what happened after this. Appearance Before his transformation, the human who would become the Endermaster was a man with green eyes and brown hair, and he wore red and gray clothing and black gloves. As the Endermaster, his body is pitch black with purple eyes. He wears a suit of black armor with purple details, an Ender Pearl on his chest and a (difficult to see) black crown. Personality The Endermaster is strategic in thinking, as shown when he had the Endermen construct a boat to overcome their natural weakness to water and prepared another boat for when the heroes stole it. He is also patient with his servants, and when he kills them, he often has a reason, such as Endreai for failing him constantly. He genuinely cares about his adopted daughter Endaria and wishes for all humans in the Overworld to die so she can be safe Trivia *The Endermaster appeared in Willcraft's intro that was used on many of his videos prior to Monster School: Combat 2, except, ironically, the Endventures series itself. Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Mutated Category:Big Bads Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Monster Master Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Category:Tyrants Category:Nameless Category:Inconclusive Category:Magic Category:Dark Magic Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Strategic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Parents